Trouble
by BluCrayonsRTasty
Summary: Micky saves an abused friend. Awesomeness ensues. Written for a friend. Hope you like it :-)


**A/N - To a very good friend. I hope this gives you a reason to smile though all the bullshit. Love ya! It's kinda long so bear with me please.**

Micky hated seeing his friends in trouble. If someone was being hurt, no matter what kind of hurt, he was there. He was always the one to stand up for what was right. Even when it seemed like it was the hardest thing he would ever have to do. Even if it meant losing another friend.

Micky's friend Tommy had been dating Stephanie for the better part of a year. The three often hung out together either at Tommy and Stephanie's apartment or at Micky and the guys' Pad. Stephanie was also best friends with Mike's girlfriend, Emma. Stephanie was actually the reason Mike and Emma got together in the first place, but that's another story.

Micky had always thought Stephanie could do better than Tommy, but he didn't want to say anything because the truth was Micky wanted to be that guy for Stephanie. But Tommy was his friend so Micky kept his thoughts to himself. That is until the day Stephanie came to the Pad crying her eyes out.

Mike and Emma were home alone; Peter had gone to the store, Davy was out on a date and Micky was at the beach. They had just finished eating lunch and were settling on the couch to watch a movie when there was a loud pounding on the door.

"I wonder who that is," Mike said, getting up to get the door.

"I don't know," Emma replied. "Were you expecting anyone?"

"No," Mike said. "And the guys would have mentioned someone stopping by." He opened the door and was nearly knocked over by Stephanie, who ran past him before he could even say "hello".

"Mike," Stephanie whispered. "Close the door." Mike did as he was told before walking back to the couch.

"Steph, what's wrong?" Emma asked. When Stephanie turned to look at her she was shocked at the giant bruise covering half her friends face. "Oh my god, girl! What happened to your face?!"

Before Stephanie could answer there was another pounding on the door, this time even louder than the first. She ducked behind the couch as Mike opened the door again. He was met by a very angry looking Tommy.

"Is Steph here?" Tommy asked pushing his way past Mike. Emma leapt off the couch, realizing what must have happened and attempted to get Tommy out of the house.

"No, she's not," Emma said as she approached him. Mike must have realized something was off too, because he walked over to block where Stephanie was hiding. "What's got you so riled up? You look like you're about to beat someone's face in." She knew it was a stupid thing to say, but she didn't care. She was pissed.

"Mind your own business for once, Emma," Tommy said turning red in the face. "It doesn't concern you."

"It concerns me when you're asking for my best friend and looking like you're about to murder someone," Emma shot back.

"Just shut up, Emma," Tommy said as he grabbed her by the shoulders and tossed her out of the way. "You never fucking shut up! I'm tired of your fucking attitude."

"What the fuck, Tommy?!" Mike yelled. He moved in front of Tommy to focus his attention away from Emma and where Stephanie was hiding. "You push your way in here, scream and yell and put your hands on my girlfriend in the span of ten minutes. What the fuck is your problem?" Mike's fists were clenched at his sides as he stared down the shorter, but stockier man.

"That bitch is my problem," Tommy snapped back. "And your bitch needs to learn her place. You need to teach her to be a good little bitch and mind herself."

"Get out, Tommy," Mike said sternly. "Before you do something you're gonna regret,"

"Who the fuck…" Tommy started.

"GET OUT!" Mike yelled so loud it echoed throughout the Pad. Tommy didn't say anything, but turned and walked outside, slamming the door behind him.

"You ok, girls?" Mike asked turning back to where Emma was now holding Stephanie on the floor.

"I'm fine, Mike," Emma said. "But Steph is shaking like a leaf." Emma turned back to her friend. "Come on, it's gonna be ok. We'll make sure he doesn't come back."

"If he does I'm gonna rip him a new one," Mike said, looking back towards the door.

"Tell us what happened, Steph," Emma said. As Stephanie opened her mouth to answer, Micky came in the back door.

"Hey, guys," Micky said cheerily. His smile fell when he saw the looks on his friend's faces and then the bruise on Stephanie."

"Steph," Micky cried. "Oh my god what happened?" He sat on the floor on Stephanie's other side and wrapped his arms around her, too.

"Well," Stephanie said through her tears. "I didn't have his lunch ready when he got home. I tried to tell him I was waiting to see what he wanted to have, but he wouldn't listen. He pushed me up against the wall and started screaming in my face about how useless I was and that no one would ever want someone like me." Steph paused as more tears fell down her face and she choked on her words.

"Stephanie," Micky said. "It's ok. You can tell us. We're your friends."

"Yeah," Emma added. "And if he did what I think he did I'm gonna rip his dick off!"

"Emma," Mike said. "That won't help. Besides, I don't want you anywhere near him after what just happened."

"What just happened?" Micky added, noting how red in the face Mike was.

"He grabbed Emma and tossed her nearly across the room," Mike said stonily. "But that's not what matters right now. What matters is Stephanie." Mike knelt down and put his hand on Stephanie's shoulder. "We're all here for you." Stephanie smiled at him and nodded.

"Well," Stephanie said after wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath. "He told me he had to make use of me the only way I'm good for. So he pushed me down on the ground and…" She paused again, collected herself and spit out the next part as quickly as she could. "He forced me to get on my knees for him. I couldn't fight him, so I just did it. But it still wasn't good enough so he did this." She placed her hand over the giant bruise on her face.

Micky pulled Stephanie off of Emma and into his lap. He let her cry into his shoulder as he rubbed his hand up and down her back and rocked her slowly, trying to comfort her. Emma and Mike wrapped their arms around the pair in a tight hug.

"Mike?" Emma asked, noticing his fists were still clenched and his breathing was slightly labored. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Mike responded a little coldly.

"No, you aren't," Emma said. "You're pissed the fuck off."

"Ok, yeah," Mike said. "I am pissed off. That guy has a lot of fucking nerve. Putting his hands on women like that. I oughta..."

"You need to go cool off," Emma said, interrupting him. She wanted to go for a walk with him, but she also didn't want to leave Stephanie. "Go for a walk on the beach or something."

"I can wait," Mike said, glancing at Stephanie.

"You guys both go," Mick interrupted. "After what he did to Emma you need to be with each other. It's the only way you'll both calm down. I can see the rage in both of your faces. I'll take care of Steph, I promise."

"You gonna be ok?" Emma asked placing her hand on Stephanie's shoulder.

"Yeah," Stephanie sniffed. "You guys go. I know how you get when you're angry. I'll be ok. I'll see you guys later."

"Ok," Mike said. "If you guys are sure…"

"We are," Micky and Stephanie replied together. Mike stood up and took Emma's hand, pulling her into a tight embrace. They smiled at Micky and Emma gave Stephanie a kiss on the forehead before walking out the back door to the beach.

"I kinda like it better just me and you anyway," Stephanie whispered. "Not that I don't love Emma and Mike, but… I don't know. It's hard to explain."

"I understand," Micky said, stroking her hair lightly. "It's ok. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you." He held her tight against him, trying to ease the tension he felt throughout her body. Unfortunately, the peace didn't last. As soon as Mike and Emma left the Pad the front door fell off its hinges and an enraged Tommy stood in the doorway holding a screw gun. He had obviously used it to unhinge the door.

"I knew you were here!" Tommy screamed. "And really, Micky?! You're alone with the useless bitch for two minutes and you've got your hands all over her? Real nice!"

"Tommy, relax," Micky said, standing up while moving Stephanie behind him. "It's not like that at all. And what the hell? You were just waiting for Mike and Emma to leave before breaking in here?"

"Oh no?" Tommy asked as he slowly walked toward Micky and Stephanie. "Then tell me, what exactly is it?" He avoided Micky's question about waiting to break into the Pad all together.

"She was upset!" Micky cried. "She's my friend. I was trying to make her feel better!"

"You've been planning this all behind my back," Tommy said. "Haven't you? Thought I wouldn't notice you moving in on my woman? And you." Tommy pointed at Stephanie. "You've been running around with him behind my back this whole time!"

"No," Micky said, trying to keep the focus on him by not letting Stephanie answer. "Nothing is going on. We're just friends. I was just trying to make her feel better..." Micky's words were cut off by Tommy grabbing him by his shirt collar. Micky threw his hands over his face as Tommy began to punch him.

"No!" Stephanie cried. "Don't hurt him."

"Steph, don't," Micky said. "Go call the cops. Please." Stephanie didn't want to leave Micky, but she couldn't ignore the tone of his voice or the look on his face. "Tommy, come on man. You're my friend. I wouldn't do that. I would never do that to you."

"Don't lie to me!" Tommy screamed as Stephanie ran to call the cops.

"Tommy, come on," Micky said, almost pleading with the man he no longer recognized as his friend. "I've known you forever. Why would I go after Stephanie?"

"You're jealous," Tommy spat back in Micky's face. Micky couldn't ignore the strong smell of whisky on his breath. "You always have been. Don't think I haven't seen it. You've always wanted her."

"Tommy," Micky gasped as he tried to pry himself out of Tommy's grip. "You're drunk. You don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you go home and sleep it off? Come back later and talk about this rationally."

"So you two can keep screwing around behind my back?" Tommy asked with a sickening grin on his face. "I don't think so. You've gone too far this time, Micky. I'm gonna teach you a lesson." He cocked his arm back as Stephanie ran back into the living room.

"Tommy, stop!" Stephanie cried, finding some courage deep within her at the sight of Micky being hurt. "The cops are coming. You're gonna rot in jail for this. And when you do get out I don't ever want to see you again. You're dead to me!"

"No, Steph," Micky said, but was cut off when Tommy's fist connected with his jaw once more. Micky fell to the floor and Stephanie dropped to her knees beside her.

"You're such a little whore," Tommy said moving toward her slowly. "You were just pretending to be useless all this time so you could give it all to him. But don't worry. I'm gonna make sure no one ever wants you again." He pulled a very sharp looking knife from his back pocket. "You hurt me, I'm going to ruin you…" His words were cut off by the police bursting in and immediately taking him down.

The cops removed Tommy from the house immediately and placed him in the back of a squad car before coming back to take Stephanie and Micky's statements. Once they each told their versions of the story, Stephanie including the backstory of Tommy abusing her many times over the course of the year, the cops told them he would be going away for a long time for aggravated assault, battery and attempted murder. Micky was relieved to hear that and pulled Stephanie in close to him before closing the door behind the officers.

They collapsed onto the couch together and Stephanie began to cry again. Micky wasn't sure if they were tears of relief or sadness, but he didn't care much. He hated to see her cry either way. He pulled her into his lap again and, as he had before, gently rocked her while he rubbed her back.

"It's gonna be ok, Steph," Micky whispered in her ear. "I won't let anything happen to you ever again."

"Thank you, Micky," she said back. Her head was still buried in his chest.

Micky continued to rub her back and eventually her sobs slowed and her body relaxed. Micky was pretty sure she was falling asleep so he curled his finger under her chin to lift her head. Sure enough her eyes were half closed as she smiled at him. "Why don't I take you upstairs so you can lay down?"

"Ok," Stephanie replied sleepily. Micky picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to the room he shared with Mike. He placed her gently on his bed and covered her with a blanket. When he turned to leave so she could rest she grabbed his wrist.

"Stay with me, Micky," she said looking at him sadly. "Please."

"Sure thing," Micky said with a smile as he lifted the blanket and climbed into the bed behind her. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. It wasn't long before he felt her body melt into his and heard her breathing slow, telling him she had fallen asleep.

A few hours later Stephanie woke up in Micky's bed, alone. She was confused and a little upset at first, but when she smelled something delicious coming from downstairs the thought left her mind. She got up and headed downstairs.

"Hey sleepy head," Micky said as Stephanie came down the stairs. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," Stephanie said entering the living room. She noticed Micky had cleaned the blood off his face and that he only had a few small bruises. Tommy hadn't had the coordination to hurt him that badly.

"You hungry?" Micky asked.

"Starving," Stephanie replied. "And something smells wonderful."

"Wait here," Micky said leading her to the couch. "It's almost ready." He disappeared into the kitchen for a few moments and Stephanie thought about just following him, but as she was about to get up Micky came back. He offered her his hand. "Dinner is served, m'lady."

"Thanks, Mick" Stephanie replied with the first real smile he had seen on her face all day. She took his hand and followed him into the kitchen. She gasped at the sight of the dinner he had prepared.

The table was set for two with two lit candles in the center. There were also some beautiful yellow, orange and purple flowers in a vase. Stephanie giggled to herself, she knew Micky must have picked them from Mrs. Filchok's garden while she wasn't looking.

"Is this all for me?" Stephanie asked, clearly amazed at the gesture.

"Yeah," Micky said, blushing. "I just wanted to show you how special you are. I even asked Emma and Mike to go back out when they got back so it could just be me and you."

"You didn't have to do that, they live here too," Stephanie replied, but Micky saw the happiness in her eyes and they ear to ear grin on her face.

"I know I didn't," he said pulling her close to him. "I wanted to. And they didn't mind, I promise." He kissed her on the forehead before leading her to her seat. "Close your eyes."

Stephanie did as she was told and once Micky told her she could open them she saw that he had fixed homemade tacos for them. It may have seemed an unromantic dinner to anyone on the outside looking in, but Micky knew how much she loved tacos. He wasn't disappointed by her reaction either. The smile it brought to her face was enough for Micky's heart to melt. The two ate relatively quietly, Stephanie enjoying the delicious meal much too much to talk about anything. When they finished Micky cleared the table and walked Steph back into the living room.

"Why don't you relax while I clean up?" Micky said. "I'll be right back." He gave her a small peck on the cheek before disappearing into the kitchen once more. Stephanie placed a hand over her cheek where Micky had kissed her. It was the second time that night he had kissed her. Granted he didn't kiss her on the lips, but still. She wasn't quite sure what it meant, but it made her happy for the first time in a very long time.

Stephanie sat on the couch and waited for Micky to finish up in the kitchen. When he came back he joined her, immediately wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him.

"I meant what I said you know," Mick said, turning Stephanie's head so she was facing him. "I want to show you how special you are. Especially to me." He kissed her forehead again, trying his best to make his point without seeming pushy. "I've always thought you were the most beautiful, kind and amazing woman I'd ever met. I just never had the nerve to tell you and with you seeing Tommy, I just never thought I'd get the chance. But I don't want to push you. You've been through a lot. I just thought you should know."

"Micky," Stephanie said. "I've thought the same about you since I met you. I never dreamed you would feel the same way." She turned away from him, a small tear running down her cheek. "I feel like such an idiot."

"Why would you feel that way?" Micky asked as he brushed the tear from her face and turned her head toward him again. "You're one of the smartest people I've ever met."

"Because," Stephanie replied. "I let that asshole run my life for over a year. Never thought I could do any better. And it turns out the one guy I wanted from the start wanted me too."

"I'm still right here, Steph," Micky said, pulling her closer. "I'm not going anywhere." He slowly lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently, but passionately. He pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You aren't ready for that. Please forgive me. I…"

"Micky," Stephanie said, cutting him off. "Shut up and kiss me again." She smiled at him as a lopsided grin formed on Micky's face. He leaned in again and kissed her a little more firmly than before. It wasn't long before the kiss deepened and Micky pulled Stephanie back into his lap. When the kiss finally broke, both were breathing heavily.

"Maybe we should go upstairs," Micky suggested. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to. I just don't want Mike and Emma to walk in to this."

"Ok," Stephanie replied, moving off of his lap and turning toward the staircase. Micky caught her wrist before she could walk away.

"I don't think so," Micky said. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his hips and carried her upstairs, kissing her the entire way. Once they made it to the bedroom Micky kicked the door closed and laid her down on his bed. Before he had a chance to sit next to her, Stephanie pulled him down by his shirt so that he was fell on top of her. "Steph, are you sure…"

"Shh," Stephanie said, placing a finger over Micky's lips. "I've never felt more comfortable in anyone else's arms. Just go with it."

"Ok," Micky replied shakily. He lowered his mouth to hers once more and let the intense feeling take over. Soon he was once again deepening the kiss and gently exploring her mouth. After a few moments of this he moved from her mouth to her neck, kissing and licking gently down towards her chest. "Is this ok?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Please, don't stop. I want this."

"Ok," Micky said with a little more confidence this time. "As long as you're sure. But don't be afraid to stop me if you need to. I want this to be good for you. I don't want to do anything to hurt you."

"You won't," she said, very seriously. "I know you would never hurt me. But I promise, I've never felt so right in my life. For the first time in I don't even know how long, I actually feel wanted and loved."

"You are very much wanted and loved," Micky said, continuing his trek down her body. "I'm gonna show you how much I want and love you." He placed his hands at the hem of her shirt and slowly brought it up and over her head. He stared at the expanse of creamy skin he had uncovered before exploring it with his hands and mouth. He wanted to feel every inch of her bare skin. He leaned down to kiss her lips once more as he wrapped his arms around her. He ran his hands over the expanse of her back and unhooked her bra discarding that as well. He lifted himself up so that he could take in the sight of her half naked underneath him.

"You're beautiful, Stephanie," he whispered before leaning back down to kiss from her lips, to her cheek, down her neck to her beautiful breasts. He ran his hands over them, gently massaging them both before bringing his mouth to one taut nipple. He swirled his tongue around it, eliciting a string of breathy moans from Stephanie.

Micky moved to show the other nipple the same careful attention before moving his hands over her abdomen and lower. He felt as if his pants were going to tear, they were so constricting, but he didn't care. He wanted to take care of her, fully.

Stephanie encouraged him by wrapping her legs around his waist and brushing herself against him. The warmth radiating from her was enough to drive Micky into a frenzy. He clawed at the button of her pants and worked them down her legs so that she was left only in her panties. He quickly removed those as well and lowered himself between her thighs.

He looked up and met her eyes before gently brushing his tongue over her slit. He paid careful attention to the bundle of nerves he knew would bring her the most pleasure. He took extra care with it, kissing, licking and sucking on it while working a finger inside her. She was writhing beneath him as his talented tongue and finger did things to her she hadn't known were possible.

It didn't take long to bring her to the edge and Micky enjoyed watching her fall apart for him. He licked and sucked on her sweet spot with fervor and Stephanie cried out, bucking her hips against him as she found her release.

"That was amazing," Stephanie said as she pulled Micky up to kiss him. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Micky whispered. "I love making you feel good."

"What about you?" Stephanie asked. "You look like you're about to split your pants." She popped his button open and worked the pants down and off of his legs as Micky quickly discarded his shirt. He reached into his drawer and pulled out a condom before pulling his boxers off and slipping it on.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Micky asked as he lowered himself between her legs. His erection brushed against her soft warm entrance, making his eyes roll back in his head a bit at the anticipation.

"I'm sure," Stephanie said, pulling him down to kiss him again."

"I'll be gentle," Micky said as he pushed, slowly inside her. Stephanie moaned as she felt him fill her. He seemed to fit her perfectly and as he began to move she couldn't help but cry out at the feeling.

Micky rocked against her, making sure to be as gentle and loving as possible. He relished in the way her body gripped him. It was every bit as amazing as he's always imagined and even more. When he was sure she was enjoying herself he began to rock a little harder and gyrated his hips so that she could feel him everywhere. Her moans grew louder and more frantic as her climax built. She pulled him tight against her and pressed her lips to his, hard. He drank down her cries of pleasure as her body gripped him tightly. It was all he needed to push over the edge himself and he cried her name over and over again as his own climax coursed through him.

Micky kissed Stephanie passionately as their breathing slowed and their bodies relaxed. He pulled himself out from between her legs and discarded the condom before laying on the bed next to her.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," He whispered to her as he pulled her tightly against him. "I love you, Stephanie, I always have and I always will." He kissed her forehead and pressed her body flush with his own.

"I love you too, Micky," she replied, kissing him gently before closing her eyes. They heard the sound of the front door opening and Mike and Emma's voices so Micky quickly pulled the blanket over them. They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, each one finally at peace with the one person they had always knew they belonged with.


End file.
